empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweden
Sweden is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Description Sweden dominates Scandinavia and the Baltic, a Northern European empire that is the legacy of the incomparable warrior-king, Gustavus II Adolphus. Even though he died in battle at Luetzen in 1632, the army that he created helped Sweden profit from the seemingly endless religious struggles of the Thirty Years War. The nation emerged from that conflict immeasurably stronger in military terms, and able to invade its Baltic neighbours at will. This military power did, however, cost money and Swedish lives. Neither of these commodities are available in abundance, and prudent stewardship has been necessary too. Charles XI, however, has left an impressive arsenal in place for his son, should he wish to take up the sword; and Charles XII has an obsessive interest in soldiering. As the new century dawns, Sweden is a strong, aggressive state, surrounded by jealous rivals from whom she has taken territory in the last hundred years. To the east, the Russians would like unhindered access to the Baltic, and therefore Western Europe beyond. To the south, Poland-Lithuania wants its lost lands back. To the west, the other Scandinavian nations want independence or an end to Swedish domination of the Baltic. In all these potential threats, however, lurk opportunities for those bold enough to seize the chance. Individually, Sweden’s rivals are not quite as threatening as they might appear: Russia is huge, that much is true, but incredibly backwards. There is no reason why the Baltic, as a Swedish “Mare Nostrum”, cannot become the basis of a new Northern, Protestant empire. Sweden’s armies are the equal of any in Europe, and her navy is not without resources and skill. With a home empire secured, who is to say that an overseas empire cannot be taken and held too? General Information Victory Conditions Short Campaign Capture and hold 15 regions by the end of the year 1750, including: Brandenburg, Norway, Poland, Muscovy, Sweden, Denmark, and Ingria. Long Campaign Capture and hold 25 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Brandenburg, Norway, Poland, Muscovy, Sweden, Denmark, Ingria, Courland, and Karelia. World Domination Capture and hold 100 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Sweden. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – None *'Allies' – None *'Trade Partners' – Great Britain, France *'Enemies' – Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Protestant *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Karl XII (King) *'Population' – 2,756,923 *'Prosperity' – Moderate *'Prestige' – Weak *'Treasury' – 7000 *'Technology' - None *'Missionaries' – Thor Sjoland (Finland) *'Rakes' – Lars Gathenhielm (Ingria) *'Gentlemen' – Christopher Polhem (Sweden) Europe Theatre Stockholm, Sweden *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Governor’s Palace, Conservatorium, Cannon Foundry, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,847,230 *'Wealth' – 6864 *'Religion' – Protestantism 95.0%, Animism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Fagersta Mines (Iron Mine), Vara Farmland (Not Developed), Kristineberg Mines (Silver Mine), Karlstad Forests (Logging Camp), Sundsvall (Logging Camp), Rovaniemi Trapper Posts (Fur Trader), Malmö (Trading Port), Gothenburg (Craft Workshops Smiths), Linköping (Craft Workshops Weavers), Uppsala (School), Karlstad (Coaching Inn), Visby (Fishing Fleet) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Luleå (Village), Umeå (Port) St. Petersburg, Ingria *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Magistrate *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 90,994 *'Wealth' – 1375 *'Religion' – Protestantism 30.0%, Orthodox 60.0%, Catholicism 10.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Naziya Farmland (Not Developed), Kingisepp Forests (Logging Camp), Staraya Ladoga (Shipyard) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Konstradt (Port), Luga (Village) Abo, Finland *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 416,251 *'Wealth' – 1664 *'Religion' – Protestantism 90.0%, Animism 10.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Pyhasalmi Mines (Not Developed), Kokkola Forests (Logging Camp), Lieska Trapper Post (Fur Trader), Vasa (Craft Workshop Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Helsingfors (Port), Uleaborg (Village) Riga, Estonia & Livonia *'Starting Building' – Governor’s Residence, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 402,448 *'Wealth' – 1150 *'Religion' – Protestantism 95.0%, Catholicism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Vidzeme Farmland (Peasant Farms), Narva (Coaching Inn), Reval (Craft Workshop Weavers) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Parnu (Port) Unit Roster Sweden's roster is almost identical to the standard European roster. It does have some pretty good line infantry, and, uniquely for a major faction, enjoy a 33% regiment size boost for almost all cavalry regiments. Along with Prussia, Sweden is one of the only factions that can recruit Superior Line Infantry. Additionally, it can deploy the Hakkapeliita, armored early cavalry with unusually good defensive stats. It has a standard artillery and naval roster, with no strengths or weaknesses to speak of in this regard. Sweden is the only major faction in the game to not receive any units from any downloadable content, making it a rather plain nation to play as. Overview Sweden begins the game blessed with a strong starting army, an above average navy, and wealthy, large regions. However, it is diplomatically rather isolated: historically friendly factions include Great Britain, France, and the Ottoman Empire--all too far away initially to be of much help. On the other hand, Sweden is surrounded by historical enemies: Denmark to the West, Russia to the East and Prussia and Poland-Lithuania in the South. In particular, Russia, Poland-Lithuania, and Denmark are all initially allied, and declaring war on one is tantamount to inviting a three-front war. While Sweden herself is difficult to invade, her territories outside of Scandinavia are much more easily taken. Sweden must pick her battles carefully and end them decisively if she is to survive and thrive. History Historically, Sweden was one of the most powerful countries in Europe at the beginning of the 18th century. However, its fortunes were irreversibly changed after its catastrophic defeat by Russia in the Great Northern War, causing Sweden to effectively cease operating as a major player in European politics to the present day. It briefly attempted to recapture some of its old prestige by attacking Prussia during the Seven Years' War, allying against France during the Napoleonic Wars and forcing Norway into a temporary union, but with little to no permanent success. Sweden last saw formal war in 1814, and has been a peaceful, largely prosperous country since. Trivia *The flag used by Sweden under Absolute Monarchy or Constitutional Monarchy is the civil ensign of Sweden used until 1844 which is historically anachronistic. A more historically appropriate flag would be the mid 17th century-1815 state flag of Sweden. *The flag used by Sweden under Republic is a fictional flag consisting of a vaguely identified Swedish merchant ensign (dated to 1820) located in the upper left corner of a completely blue flag. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions